Down in Front
"Down in Front" was a cancelled Ren & Stimpy short that was meant for theaters. Bob Camp posted it on his blog on September 19th, 2008. The creator of this short, Bob Camp, said on his blogpost that it was made for the chain of theaters owned by Sumner Redstone (who also owns Nickelodeon). It never got the OK to go into production so Bob kept it. It is not known why it was scrapped. Plot Ren and Stimpy go on a trip to the movie theater as Stimpy says how lucky they are that they get to sit on the front row center of the big screen, Ren agrees he is lucky, then a huge arm comes down on Ren, squashing him accidentally, Stimpy sees that the movie is starting, and as the movie starts, as musical fanfare shows up, with the announcer welcoming the movie goers and requesting them to be considerate of others and mention out all the things the cinemas has rules of before. Ren muffled tries to get Stimpy to help him, but Stimpy shushes him so he doesn't want the both of them kicked out of the movie cinema. The announcer says that smoking is not allowed as it is prohibited from this theater, Stimpy smells something, then he starts getting annoyed and notices who is smoking, Kowalski was the one who was smoking an entire pack of cigarettes, Stimpy angrily slaps the cigars out of his mouth in order of the "no smoking" policy (don't do drugs kids). Kowalski gets mad, mistakenly thinking that Ren did it, and as the "Visit Our Refreshment Center" title shows up, Kowalski beats up Ren, instead of Stimpy. As Stimpy excitedly says he loves candy, he collects all the candy from the refreshment center before the movie starts such as Bitterfingers, gummy bums, goosey fruits, JuJu beans, and all the candy he wants, Stimpy returns with the huge load of candy he brought. The narrator tells the people not to forget that gift certificates are available in the lobby, and the next thing saying that this theater is only available for rent. The announcer then says the people would be sure to visit their art gallery and purchase some beautiful works of art. Kowalski burps without saying excuse me, which takes a shock to Ren and Stimpy. The announcer finally says to the viewers at the cinema to relax, sit back and enjoy the show. Stimpy tells Ren he forgot what movie they came to see, Ren asks him to shut up and enjoy the movie, and Kowalski says "MEAT!", the short ends with Ren, Stimpy, and Kowalski sinking into their seats slowly to enjoy the movie. Characters * Ren * Stimpy * Kowalski Trivia * It was unknown why the short was scrapped. * Bitterfinger is a reference to the chocolate bar candy, "Butterfinger". * The original storyboard of the short can be found on Bob Camp's blogger account. * This is one of the few pieces of Ren and Stimpy media that Stimpy gets angry at someone for doing something wrong. Production Gallery File:R&STdowninfront01.jpg File:R&STdowninfront02.jpg File:R&STdowninfront03.jpg R&STdowninfront04.jpg R&STdowninfront05.jpg R&STdowninfront06.jpg R&STdowninfront07.jpg R&STdowninfront08.jpg R&STdowninfront09.jpg R&STdowninfront10.jpg R&STdowninfront11.jpg R&STdowninfront12.jpg R&STdowninfront13.jpg External Links * Bob Camp's Blogger post about the storyboard on said short . Category:Cancelled episodes